narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pęknięcie (tom)
Pęknięcie (皹, Hibi) jest 62. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 588 "Waga miana Kage" (影を背負う, Kage o Seou) left|thumb|159px|Pięciu Kage stoją na przeciwko armii Susanoo Madary. Enquanto Kabuto permanece incapacitado pelo Izanami, Sasuke pergunta se desfazer a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro não significa que Itachi irá desaparecer também. Declarando que ele já não tem qualquer apego ao mundo dos vivos, Itachi observa que ele está orgulhoso de ser capaz de proteger Konohagakure mais uma vez. Enfurecido ao ouvir os motivos de Itachi, Sasuke declara que, embora ele possa perdoar o seu irmão, ele nunca poderá perdoar a aldeia pelo o que tinham feito. Isto leva Itachi a dizer ao seu irmão mais novo que ele não será quem irá mudá-lo e que ele está fazendo isso para ajudar Naruto Uzumaki — a pessoa a qual ele confiou esta tarefa. Itachi então começa a levantar a proteção sobre os olhos de Kabuto e usa um genjutsu contra ele para fazê-lo ensinar os selos de mão necessários para parar a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro. Enquanto isso, os cinco Kage se esforçam para enfrentar os vinte e cinco clones de madeira revestido com Susanoo de Madara. Em meio a todas as lutas, Ōnoki diz para eles lutarem por terem sido confiados à uma grande tarefa e que eles não podem falhar. right|thumb|159px|Madara objawia Ostateczne Susanoo. Madara observa que ele precisa quebrar a vontade de Ōnoki, como ele é o mais problemático de todos. Reunindo-se ao lado um do outro, Tsunade transfere chakra para Ōnoki, o qual usa uma Liberação de Poeira: Técnica do Desprendimento do Mundo Primitivo de grande escala que consegue obliterar os vinte e cinco clones e parte do Madara real, em um só golpe. Dividindo o cubo ao meio, Mei lança a Liberação de Água: Técnica do Projétil do Dragão de Água revestida com relâmpago. Isso faz com que o contato com Madara abrande efetivamente o seu tempo de resposta. Quando Madara se prepara para combatê-la, é revelado que a areia de Gaara também foi escondida no dragão, a qual ele usa para impedir os movimentos de Madara ainda mais, a fim de criar uma abertura para Ōnoki usar outra Liberação de Poeira, dando, assim, a chance para selá-lo durante o processo de regeneração. Depois, eles declaram que este é o poder dos cinco Kage, Madara os elogia, afirmando que ele irá responder com o seu pleno poder também. Ele então libera a versão completa do seu Susanoo, afirmando que ele irá ajudá-los a perceber o quão fúteis seus esforços têm sido, independentemente de serem Kage. Rozdział 589 "Rozwiązanie Transmigracji padołu" (穢土転生の術・解, Edo Tensei no Jutsu: Kai) left|thumb|159px|Madara niszczy góry. Os cinco Kage olham em choque quando Madara libera seu Susanoo. Após a estabilização da entidade, Tsunade se pergunta se seu avô realmente lutou contra alguém que é muito mais forte do que os cinco Kage juntos. Madara responde dizendo que Hashirama é o único que pode derrotá-lo e, em seguida, afirma que o fato de ele não estar presente é uma coisa boa, como a extensão dos danos à paisagem circundante será em uma escala muito menor, logo após, ele envia os Kage voando com um balanço de sua espada — destruindo uma cadeia de montanhas atrás dele no processo. Percebendo o seu pleno poder, Ōnoki questiona se Madara tinha ou não usado todo o seu poder contra ele e Mū no passado, para o qual Madara afirma que um adulto não deve lutar seriamente contra crianças. right|thumb|159px|Pod kontrolą Itachiego, Kabuto przerywa Kuchiyose Edo Tensei. Quando os Kage se perguntam se podem enfrentar Madara, Ōnoki afirma que eles não irão recuar agora, fazendo Madara resolver esmagá-los juntamente com suas crenças. Em outro lugar, Itachi, em seguida, comanda Kabuto para usar os selos de mão que ele tinha acabado de indicar para acabar com a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro. Sasuke usa este tempo para afirmar a sua vontade para Itachi e que ele vai destruir a aldeia por causa do que ela fez a ele, antes de se despedir de Itachi. Quando a técnica é liberada, os shinobi reencarnados de todos os campo de batalha começam a se desfazerem. Ao verem isto, Naruto e B agradecem Itachi e usam isto como motivação para resolver as coisas com Tobi também. Antes de ser completamente desfeito, Itachi se dirige até seu irmão mais novo com a mão estendida, afirmando que ele ainda pode fazê-lo. Rozdział 590 "Zawsze będę cię kochał" (お前をずっと愛している, Omae o Zutto Aishiteiru) left|thumb|159px|Itachi mówi swoje ostatnie słowa do Sasuke. Z przerwaniem Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, wszyscy ożywieni shinobi zaczęli znikać pod słupami światła. Ponieważ walka między Tobim i Naruto wynika, Naruto napiera na niego, twierdząc, że jego przeciwnicy byli przed nim, jak Tobi kontempluje, że Kabuto został pokonany. Tymczasem pięciu Kage walczą z Madarą, który szykuje się do zadania kolejnego ciosu mieczem, nagle Susanoo Madary zaczyna znikać i on sam otoczony wiązką światła, powodując zastanowienie, co się stało z przywołującym. Powracając do jaskini, Itachi używa ostatniego z jego świadomości, aby pokazać Sasuke jego wspomnienia z masakry klanu Uchiha, pokazując mu, jak wszedł w posiadanie Sharingana Shisuiego Uchihy, decyzji starszyzny Konohy o przeniesieniu wobec klanu Uchiha zamachu stanu, jego spotkanie z Tobim, a kończąc na ostatnich słowach Fugukiego i Mikoto do Itachiego. Ujawniona pełna prawda o zbrodni, Itachi powiedział Sasuke, że nawet jeśli nigdy mu nie wybaczył, i bez względu na to zawsze będzie kochał swojego młodszego brata. Rozdział 591 "Ryzyko" (リスク, Risuku) right|thumb|159px|Dan używa Reika no Jutsu. Depois de transmitir suas palavras finais para Sasuke, a alma de Itachi é liberada da Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro. Em diferentes campos de batalha, todas as almas dos outros shinobi reencarnados estão sendo liberados, quando os cinco Kage percebem o que está acontecendo, eles se perguntam quem tinha liberado a técnica, com Ōnoki observando que quem quer que seja, ele é um herói para o mundo shinobi. Recuperando o domínio sobre seus movimentos, Dan pede a Chōza para remover a barreira na qual ele está selado. Quando a barreira é liberada, Chōza observa os selos de mão utilizados por Dan, percebendo suas intenções ele lhe diz para se apressar e ir se encontrar com Tsunade. Usando sua Técnica de Transformação em Espírito para assumir o controle de sua alma então ascendente, Dan voa para a localização de Tsunade a tempo de assumir o seu corpo e salvá-la de Madara — que embora esteja sendo liberado da Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro, ainda está fazendo uma tentativa desesperada para matar os Kage. left|thumb|159px|Madara przełamuje pakt Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Falando com Tsunade em seu subconsciente, antes de desaparecer, Dan diz a Tsunade que ele irá esperar por ela na vida após a morte, mas que ela não deve segui-lo ainda, deixando-a com o restante de seu chakra, restaurando assim o Selo da Força de Uma Centena. Depois de voltar para o mundo real, Tsunade e os outros Kage assistem confusos, se perguntando por que Madara não tinha parado de se mover ainda. Ele então explica que, se o reencarnado conhecer os selos para acabar com o contrato da Invocação: Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro, ele pode cortar os laços com o invocador. Com isso, Madara realiza os selos para romper o contrato e lhes diz para contarem ao seu invocador que ele não deve usar kinjutsu tão arbitrariamente. Rozdział 592 "Trzecia siła" (第三勢力, Daisan Seiryoku) right|thumb|159px|Madara postanawia walczyć z Kage. Refletindo sobre as últimas palavras de Itachi, Sasuke é atormentado com perguntas sobre aspectos importantes da vida de um shinobi; incluindo seu clã, seus amigos e sobre sua própria existência. Enquanto profundo em seus pensamentos, o teto da caverna desaba, mas Sasuke consegue se esquivar dos destroços e Suigetsu aparece, juntamente com Jūgo, afirmando que eles tinham finalmente encontrado Sasuke. Enquanto isso no campo de batalha, os cinco Kage ficam espantados que Madara ainda está intacto, mesmo após a Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro ser liberada. Madara exclama que depois de lutar com ele, eles devem ter percebido que ele não é o tipo de shinobi que fica sob o controle de outra pessoa. Ele também afirma que qualquer pessoa que tinha visto a forma perfeita de seu Susanoo tinha que morrer, mas lamenta que seria uma vergonha e derrotista manifestá-la mais uma vez. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke postanawia odszukać Orochimaru. Em outro lugar, Naruto, Kakashi, Guy e Killer B ainda estão lutando contra Tobi e a Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior, com Naruto provocando Tobi para tirar sua máscara, apesar das advertências de Kakashi para não irritar o inimigo. Aparentemente renunciando às suas ações, Tobi invoca a Benihisago e o Kohaku no Jōhei, recordando-se dos fragmentos de chakra que ele havia coletado a partir do Oito e Nove-Caudas, Tobi lamenta que ele queria reviver o Dez-Caudas em perfeito estado, mas mesmo com fragmentos de seu poder, ele ainda é o mesmo. De volta ao local de Kabuto, Jūgo percebe que Anko Mitarashi ainda está viva e alerta Sasuke para o fato de que Madara ainda está no mundo dos vivos, chocando Sasuke. Quando Sasuke os questiona sobre o por que de eles ainda estarem seguindo ele, Suigetsu diz a ele que eles haviam encontrado algo interessante e entrega para Sasuke o pergaminho que eles encontraram em um dos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Sem fala por um momento pelo conteúdo, Sasuke diz que ele está disposto a se encontrar com Orochimaru, o que choca Suigetsu e Jūgo, mas Sasuke observa que Orochimaru não é do tipo que morre tão facilmente, mesmo se ele estiver morto. Levantando-se, Sasuke afirma que ele está indo se encontrar com "aqueles que sabem de tudo". Rozdział 593 "Wskrzeszony Orochimaru" (復活の大蛇丸, Fukkatsu no Orochimaru) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke wskrzesza Orochimaru. Apesar da oposição veemente e um tanto maníaca de Suigetsu para convencer Sasuke a não reviver Orochimaru, citando vários motivos para não proceder, Sasuke se resigna a sua decisão. Movendo-se para executar as ordens de Sasuke, Jūgo recupera um pouco do DNA de Kabuto usando suas habilidades da Transformação Sábia, para grande desgosto de Suigetsu. Depois de Jūgo colocar o DNA no Selo Amaldiçoado do Céu de Anko, Sasuke usa o Método de Liberação do Mal para reviver Orochimaru, usando os restos de sua força vital dentro de Anko. Recuando para trás de Kabuto quando Orochimaru emerge, Suigetsu cumprimenta timidamente o seu ex-captor, que observa que ele está a par da situação por ter sido capaz de observar tudo de dentro de Anko, chocando-os posteriormente, quando ele diz que ele não tem nenhum interesse na guerra que está em curso atualmente. E em vez disso, ele diz que ainda tem interesse no corpo de Sasuke, mas observa que é incapaz de roubá-lo em seu estado atual. left|thumb|159px|Sasuke i Orochimaru gotowi do podróży. Mostrando-lhe o pergaminho que Suigetsu havia encontrado, Sasuke diz a Orochimaru que ele quer ouvir tudo, desde a sua origem, levando Orochimaru a interrogá-lo sobre se ele tinha ou não oscilado de seu caminho de vingança, para o qual Sasuke nega. Aproximando-se de um Kabuto imóvel — fazendo Suigetsu correr para o outro lado da caverna — Orochimaru drena o seu chakra de Kabuto, fazendo com que Kabuto se reverta para a sua aparência após implantar o DNA de Orochimaru. Observando consigo mesmo que Sasuke tinha mudado desde que ele o viu pela última vez, Orochimaru lhe diz para segui-lo e diz a ele que eles estão indo para algum lugar que ele próprio conhece bem. Rozdział 594 "Protoplasta" (祖たるもの, Sotarumono) right|thumb|159px|Gedō Mazō przekształca się w Dziesięcioogoniastego. Ao analisar a situação diante deles, os shinobi são instruídos por Tobi para testemunharem o renascimento do Dez-Caudas e, com ele, o começo do fim do mundo. Confuso que Tobi seria capaz de fazer isso, Kakashi nota que essa guerra foi travada para prevenir que a Akatsuki capturasse Gyūki e Kurama e como a sua equipe ainda têm as duas Bestas com Cauda, ele se pergunta se Tobi está mentindo. Mas, lembrando-se do fato de que eles tinham usado um clone feito a partir de seu chakra durante a luta com a Taka, Gyūki lembra B e aos outros que a Akatsuki pode realmente ter o seu chakra. Kurama, em seguida, observa que o seu chakra também estava presente na Benihisago e no Kohaku no Jōhei que a Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior tinha consumido e pede para Naruto trocar de lugar com ele para que ele possa explicar aos outros. Após a raposa explicar a história por trás das duas Ferramentas Valiosas do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, sobre os Irmãos Ouro e Prata e como eles tinham conseguido adquirir o seu chakra, Kakashi relaciona a história de Kurama com as informações que ele recebeu da sede. Com isso, Kakashi nota que eles devem fazer algo antes que a besta seja revivida, levando Tobi a retrucar que, como Kakashi tinha sempre falado com tanta facilidade, isso acabou o levando a viver uma vida cheia de arrependimentos. Guy questiona Tobi mais uma vez sobre quem ele é, mas Tobi simplesmente responde que não faz sentido lhe dizer porque Guy não se lembra de rostos. Kurama lhes informa que, como Kakashi disse, essa é a única chance que eles tem para fazer algo sobre a situação como o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos tinha-lhes dito que o renascimento do Dez-Caudas sinalizava o fim do mundo. left|thumb|159px|Kurama opisuje moc Dziesięcioogoniastego. Respondendo o questionamento de Naruto sobre o poder do Dez-Caudas, Kurama lhe conta sobre o poder da besta, todos os nomes que ele era conhecido e também que ele foi visto como o progenitor de tudo o que existe no mundo. A raposa então afirma que embora mesmo que por si só, ele não tem nenhuma chance contra o Dez-Caudas, mas que pode ser possível derrotá-lo desde que Tobi não possua todo o chakra de Gyūki e o seu próprio. Tobi porém retruca isto afirmando que ele só precisa da besta para lançar o Tsukuyomi Infinito no mundo. Trocando de lugar com Kurama novamente, Naruto declara seus sonhos para Tobi, com Guy, Kakashi e até mesmo B — que revela o seu fetiche pelos seios das mulheres de meia-idade para os presentes (para grande choque de Gyūki) — que eles irão impedi-lo. Quando Tobi lança um outro discurso, Naruto entra em seu Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas e tenta acertar um Rasengan de alta velocidade na estátua, mas Tobi bloqueia com seu gunbai, levando Naruto a afirmar que parece que ele realmente tem que tirar a máscara de Tobi primeiro. Tobi responde, lembrando-os que eles não poderão fazer isso, e, em seguida, declara que não irá deixá-los tocar na estátua. Rozdział 595 "Pęknięcie" (皹, Hibi) right|thumb|159px|Pęknięcie na masce Tobiego. Formułując swoją strategię, gdy Naruto tworzy cieniste klony, shinobi zgadza się, że korzystając z zwodniczych ataków będzie kluczowe w tej walce, ponieważ zdolności Tobiego. Ruszając bezpośrednio na Tobiego, Naruto używa Chō Mini Bijūdama, podczas gdy Kakashi prosi B, aby rzucił nim w powietrze, kiedy aktywuje swojego Mangekyō Sharingana. Decydując, że najlepiej, aby uniknąć bezpośredniego kontaktu, Gai wyciąga Sōshūga. Tobi, dzierżąc swoje gunbai jest w stanie odeprzeć atak Naruto, ale ostatecznie ma większe problemy na rzeczy, gdy Gai dołącza się do walki. Korzystając z jego nunchaku przeciwdziałał gunbaia Tobiego, Gai jest w stanie wysłać zamaskowanego mężczyznę dławiącego w kierunku Naruto i jego Chō Mini Bijūdama. Korzystając z tej okazji Kakashi używa Kamui z zamiarem wyrwania głowę demonicznej statuy. Jednak posąg - który w tym czasie był krwawienie z oczu i przepoczwarzanie - pozornie w stanie niweczy atak, który znacznie myli Kakashiego, który myśli o powodzie, ale nie ujawnił tego. Podczas ataku Naruto nawiązuje kontakt, Tobi teleportuje się, skłaniając Naruto wyczucia intencji i uniknięcia Tobiego wyłania się bezpośrednio z ziemi. Unikając początkowego ataku Naruto, teraz oddzielony od innych, na czas Tobi blokuje swoim gunbai. Kakashi nasyca swój kunai z uwolnienie błyskawicy i po raz kolejny zwraca się do B. Rozpoczynając walkę, Kakashi z łatwością przecina skały, która oddziela go od Naruto, a następnie rzuca kunaia w Tobiego. Zmuszony do stania się niematerialny, ale nie jeden, aby dać się tak łatwo, Tobi zmienił trajektorię kunaia i wysyła go w kierunku Naruto. Informując go zignorować kunaia, Kakashi używa ponownie Kamui, aby wysłać do innego wymiaru kunai. Przegrupują się, shinobi zastanawiają jak pokonać Tobiego. Właśnie wtedy na Tobim pojawia się małe pęknięcie. Rozdział 596 "Jedna technika" (一つの術, Hitotsu no Jutsu) left|thumb|159px|B atakuje Statuę. Percebendo uma leve rachadura na máscara de Tobi, Guy e Naruto acreditam que o último ataque de Naruto tinha realmente acertado a máscara; entretanto Kakashi discorda, lembrando que o tipo de rachadura não é consistente com um soco, mas com um objeto mais afiado. Kakashi então se lembra da kunai imbuída com relâmpago que ele tinha jogado anteriormente contra Tobi e que ele teletransportou com o Kamui. B aproveita a oportunidade para atacar a Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior, uma vez que ela continua a se transformar no Dez-Caudas, mas o ataque é bloqueado quando Tobi ergue uma barreira, fazendo a equipe ficar impotente para atacar a estátua até que eles o derrotem. Após terminar de formular sua estratégia, Kakashi então diz ao grupo para ajudá-lo a testar sua hipótese. Eles, então, pulam na mão de B, que os lança diretamente contra Tobi, iniciando o plano. Guy começa usando sua Sōshūga apenas para Tobi evitá-la utilizando a sua capacidade de desmaterialização, prevendo os movimentos de Guy com o seu Sharingan. right|thumb|159px|Naruto uderza teleportowanym Rasenganem w Tobiego. Zombando de Tobi, Guy deixa o homem mascarado absorver o seu nunchaku, tornando-o tangível. Isso permite que Naruto o acompanhe rapidamente, lançando um Rasengan, o qual Tobi passa através, insistindo na futileza da estratégia. No entanto, o Rasengan aparentemente se dispersa antes de passar por Tobi, seguido por uma súbita explosão que atinge seu braço direito e o arremessa, forçando-o a ficar de pé graças a sua arma. Tobi então percebe que o ataque foi transportado para a outra dimensão através do Kamui, assim que ele ficou prestes a se materializar. Percebendo a habilidade de Tobi agora, Kakashi nota que Tobi não estava usando duas técnicas diferentes para desmaterializar e teletransportar os objetos, mas uma única técnica. Rozdział 597 "Tajemnica ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni" (時空間忍術の秘密, Jikūkan Ninjutsu no Himitsu) left|thumb|159px|Naruto atakuje. Pedindo para Kakashi explicar a sua observação da maneira mais simples possível, para que eles possam reajustar a sua estratégia, Guy e os outros ouvem Kakashi explicar que a habilidade de Tobi em se tornar intangível e absorver as coisas eram a mesma coisa. Ele então explica que, quando ele se torna intangível, o que Tobi realmente faz é teletransportar a parte de seu corpo que está sendo atacada para a outra dimensão; por isso, enquanto ela existir lá, todos os ataques simplesmente passarão através de seu corpo. No entanto, como o Kamui compartilha a mesma dimensão, a kunai imbuída com relâmpago que Kakashi teletransportou, passou pela parte "intangível" do corpo de Tobi e chegou na outra dimensão arranhando a parte de seu corpo que foi enviada para lá, a fim de fazê-lo parecer intangível. Quando questionado por B como é possível que as suas duas técnicas estejam ligadas a uma mesma dimensão, um Guy hesitante começa a questionar Kakashi, mas o último não o ouve, ao invés disso, ele pergunta diretamente a Tobi onde ele conseguiu o Sharingan. Respondendo, Tobi lhe diz que ele o conseguiu durante a guerra anterior na Ponte Kannabi, quando Kakashi foi reconhecido como o "Herói do Sharingan" (写輪眼の英雄, Sharingan no Eiyū). Deixando o Ninja Copiador em uma perda de palavras, Tobi aproveita a oportunidade para repreendê-lo e perpetrar seu Plano Olho da Lua como o movimento certo para a humanidade, mas seus pontos de vista ainda são rejeitados por Naruto, que lhe diz que ele não irá desistir de seus sonhos. Aproveitando a oportunidade para repreender suas crenças, Tobi questiona Naruto sobre como ele se sentirá se ele não conseguir corresponder as expectativas de Jiraiya e Minato. No entanto, dizendo para seu jinchūriki alternar com ele, Kurama fala diretamente com Tobi dizendo-lhe que ele foi confiado a Naruto, que eles são amigos e que essa é a razão exata para derrotar Tobi. Estimulando o jovem, Naruto entra em seu Modo Besta com Cauda e corre em direção ao homem mascarado. Cytat "W tym tomie zakończy się wątek Sasuke i Itachiego. Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciałem go rozkładać ich rozmowy na dwa tomy, ale inaczej się po prostu nie dało. :( Pamiętającie - przed lekturą tomu 62 musicie sięgnąć po 61! Koniecznie!" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2012 Na drugiej stronie okładki Itachi zwycięża Kabuto, tym samym zatrzymując transmigrację padołu, która na polu bitwy wprowadziła zamieszanie, co powie młodszemu bratu, którego nienawiść do Konohy wciąż jest żywa? Jak potoczą się losy Naruto i jego towarzyszy, których walka staje się coraz zajadlejsza? Kategoria:Tomy